


Chill Out

by not_slinkee



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_slinkee/pseuds/not_slinkee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life can be so stressful. Sometimes we just need someone there to remind us not to worry too much or to work ourselves to death. That's not too far off when freak chance gets a hold of your life and throws a certain curly-headed goof into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Time

Quiet time. quiet time. That's all you need is quiet time. You kept repeating this to yourself as you walked down the street, clenching the strap of your shoulder-bag tightly. Your stress levels had been unbelievable recently. With your boss breathing down your neck 24/7 and coworkers calling you about problems every minute, you found it astonishing that your head hadn't exploded by now. Honestly, it's like you've become nothing more than a work horse these days.  
Your steps were loud as you moved forward in a stiff, quick gait, eyes watching your feet. Then suddenly, before you even knew what happened, you found yourself falling backwards onto your rear, dropping your bag beside you. All you could get out was a loud gasp. "Ah-! Shit, I am so sorry." You heard a masculine voice above you. "Uhm- No, no-" You forced yourself to stand, though your ass was now stinging from impact. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He gently grabbed your arm and helped you up, and you finally spared a look at him.  
The stranger was rather tall and looked at you with apologetic, brown eyes. He ran his hands through the massive mess that rested atop his head as he apologized more. "I was looking down at my phone." He explained. "Look, I'm super sorry. You're not hurt or anything, are you?"  
You shook your head. "No, I don't think so." You chuckled lightly. "Really, it's okay, I'm fine." You shrugged it off. You were aggitated, but he seemed to be genuinely contrite. Lashing out at him would be just rude at this point. You were both at fault, after all. He sighed in relief. "Good." He gave a gentle, remorseful smile down at you.   
You awkwardly smiled back, unsure of what else to say at this point. "Well I uh- guess I oughta get going." He replied fumblingly. You nodded. "Uh, yeah, me too." You smiled politely and side-stepped to walk around him. "See you around." He casually bid goodbye, and you did the same. You sighed to calm yourself. Social interaction was such a chore when you were this stressed out.  
Your stride was now less stiff and flustered as before. You were now strangely more relaxed, though you had no reason to be. While your mind was set on the stranger you had encountered earlier, you still found that your probems nagged at the back of your mind.  
Soon, though not near soon enough, you finally reached your destination. You sat up straight as you pushed the glass door open and let the smell of fresh ink thrill your senses. You smiled at the rows and rows of neatly organized publications. The book store had always been such a satisfying place to be for you.   
Perhaps it was the smell, or the people; or maybe it was the illusion of sophistication and poise. No matter how you toss the dice, you still loved it, and it loved you right back. Sometimes it felt as though when you were within the walls of the quiet little building, nothing could go wrong; no one could bother you no matter what they said.  
You took long, easy steps now as you made your way to the teen's section; mostly for shits and giggles. Books targeting teens always seemed to have the most hilariously plain and predictable plots, it was ridiculous. You didn't have the money to be seriously tempting yourself with books you actually wanted, anyway. You a  
You chuckled a bit to yourself as you searched through mind numbing titles. Overly wordy, try-hard poetic, melodramatic, angst riden drivel; all of it. And yet they wonder why teens are so theatrical. During your browsing you notice the incredible number of love novels. Many from the teen boy's perspective. All nerdy or awkward boys going after that one hot chick. Usually the girl has some hunky, dumb jock as a boyfriend. You had heard it all before. It all seemed so boring and dreary that it was comical to you at this point.  
Throughout your adventure into teenage angst, you couldn't help but look over into the classics. Maybe just a peek- no, no, your wallet couldn't withstand a trip over there. You'd go bankrupt if you tried that right now. But you were weak. There you went off into the abyss of literary mastery.   
You perused through the shelves for what seemed only for a few minutes, Scanning the backs of any you didn't already know. You jumped as a voice came on the intercom. "Attention customers, the time is now7:30, the store will be closing in 30 minutes. Please begin finalizing your shopping and make your way to the front to make your purchase. Thank you!"  
7:30? When had it become so late? You should be home already. Damn it! You'll be up all night reading emails and filling out long-ass documents at this rate. Damn! You should have left hours ago. You huffed and rushed out, no purchases. Ready to begin a long night of work.


	2. Coffee Break

   Early morning; probably the worst thing in the world. The sun was just peeking above the buildings as you walked through the waking city streets. You had barely bothered to take a brush to your hair this morning, let alone apply any makeup or even remotely try to look your best for the hell that you were forced to endure every day. You were tired; unbelievably so. Every step made you want to collapse. 

  Most mornings weren't this bad, of course. Bad, yes, but not _this_ bad. This unbearable nightmare of a morning was, of course, a direct result of the previous night's workload. You were pulled out of your defeatist thoughts by the beautiful,  _beautiful_ smell of roasting coffee. You sighed as your steps slowed, looking up at the cafe's sign. Did you even have the time for coffee? Did you have the  _money_ even? You checked your watch. No, there's no way you could make it on time if you stopped.

  Taking one last look through the windows of the cafe, you sighed and began to walk forward once again. "Oop-" You heard a voice beside you as the stranger quickly side stepped to avoid a collision. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me-" You looked at him. You both stopped. "Don't... Don't I know you?" You asked, narrowing your eyes a bit. "You look so familiar." He laughed a bit. "Wow, that's crazy. Aren't you the girl I ran into yesterday?" He asked, a small smile on his face. You remembered now. "Oh-! That's right." You pushed some hair out of your face. He grinned. You could tell this man wasn't too serious in nature. 

  "Wow, I can't believe that!" He laughed. You couldn't help but laugh in return. "Hey-" He glanced up at the cafe. "Are you in a rush? Lemme buy you some coffee." He offered. "Can't let a coincidence like this go to waste!" You nodded for a minute. You were in a rush... But he was right, how often does a thing like that happen in a city like this? You bit your lip. "I kind of am..." You trailed off. "Oh. Well, I mean- Don't worry about it." He motioned his hand as if to swipe away the problem. "No, no! You're right. This sort of thing doesn't happen often." You smiled shyly. "Eh... Why not?" To this he grinned wildly. It almost matched the wildness of the hair atop his head. "I can pay, though, don't worry about it."

  He shook his head as he opened the door of the cafe. "Nah, I got it." He insisted. You stepped inside, and your senses were immediately thrilled by the smell of coffee and pastries, as well as the warmth surrounding you as you entered. You sighed complacently as a smile subconsciously spread across your face. A moment passed before you collected yourself and turned to the man. "Really, I don't mind-" He held his hand up and shook his head, curly locks flying every which way. "Don't even worry about it." He stated calmly, but firmly. You nodded. "If you insist."

  He stepped in front of you, making his way to the front counter. You trailed close behind. "What do you want?" He asked, looking up at the electronic menu. You scanned the board and decided to go with a simple black coffee. You could put cream and sugar in it yourself. Though, when you told him this, he gave you a look. "Are you sure? Don't worry about the price." You looked up at the board again. "Uhm. Yeah I'm sure. It's not a big deal, really." You smiled over at him. At this he shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure." Getting confirmation from you, he turned to the counter and ordered the coffees.

 "Where do you want to sit?" He asked, turning around. Sit? You hadn't planned on sticking around. It wasn't likely that your boss would excuse tardiness because you decided to have morning coffee with a complete stranger. He must have seen the look on your face, because he simply smiled kindly. "Ah, if you're in a hurry, we don't have to-" You looked up at him. Boy, he was tall. "No, no! It's fine, sorry. I can stay." This was a lie, you absolutely could not stay. But... You were going to anyway. You weren't entirely sure why. "Oh. Okay." He responded.

  Once you agreed on a window seat, you both made your way in that direction and got comfortable as you awaited your order. "I'm sorry-" He began. "I don't think I even asked your name." Did he? You didn't remember his either, if you had exchanged names. For both of your sakes, you simply went with it. "I'm ____." You answered with a smile. "Ah. Danny." He gestured to himself. You nodded. Danny. "Or Dan, if you want. Either way is cool with me."

  "Well, Danny," You began. "Thanks for buying me coffee." You smiled, earning another big goofy grin. "No problem! My pleasure." He ran his fingers through his messy hair. The unexpected coffee date went well. Though, it wasn't too hard to disguise your clumsiness and awkwardness as adorkable. Or at least you hoped that was the message you sent. For all you knew he was onto you. He never seemed phased, though. He just kept on with his giggles and hair flips. Joke after joke, you became fonder of him with each moment. There was something incredibly charming about this tall drink of goofy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful dork. Sorry for the huge gap in updates! I have no internet at home, and the only reason I'm updating now is because the wifi at school doesn't block AO3. Probably because they just don't know what it is. Anyways, for updates on when I'll be posting and insights/sneekpeeks into stories, follow me on Tumblr. not-slinkee.tumblr.com   
> I'm out of data atm, but when I do have data, Tumblr is where I'll be. I don't currently have any followers, though, so until I get a few, I probably won't be posting much there. Thanks babes! Can't wait to get farther into this story!


	3. It's Just a Guy!

   "I do not tolerate laziness, Ms. ______." Mr. Jones crossed his arms as he leaned on his desk. You stood close to his doorway, hands folded in front of you. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry." Your head was slightly tilted down, like a scolded puppy. "Sorry doesn't make up lost time, ______." You nodded. You wanted to blame Dan for this mess, but you couldn't. Though, it  _was_ his fault, you couldn't have any aggression toward him. You had fun, you had to admit, and you had even given him your number. "What are you smiling about, ____?" Your boss demanded. You snapped out of your fluffy thoughts, remembering where you were. You hadn't realized that your boss had been lecturing this whole time. What had he been saying...? "Uh- Nothing, sir. Sorry. I just... Remembered a joke." His eyes narrowed. "This isn't the time for jokes, Ms. ____." You nodded. 

   Once free, you went right to work. But you had a bit of trouble concentrating. Damn it, Dan. One minute you'd be thinking about numbers and emails, but the next your brain was filled with images of a certain fluffy-headed goof that you had the pleasure of getting to know earlier that morning. Oh, you had it bad. No, no, it's just some guy, you were  _not_ falling for him that fast. You barely knew him! One date! That's all it was, and he'll probably not even call later. Might as well get him out of your head now, and focus. But you were so tired, and distracted. Work was so hard to focus on.

  You sighed, and stood up, heading for the bathroom. Once there, you got your hands wet and splashed yourself with some cold water. Get it together. It's just a guy, and no guy was going to stop you from working right into that sweet, sweet promotion. No matter how gorgeous his jawline was, or how soft his hair looked... Or how great his laugh was or- no! No...! You shook your head. Get a grip! You were acting like some kind of drooling teenager. You went back to your cubical, and pulled your email up. Your inbox had filled up overnight, it seemed... Wonderful. 

  Soon enough, though entirely not soon enough, they released you from the prison they call a workplace and you were free to go. Free at last! Free to... Well, free to go home, relax for a few minutes and work more. Ah, what a wonderful life. You began your walk home, as you pulled out your phone. Your eye was drawn to the little icon at the top of the screen, indicating that you had an unread text. 

**[555-212-5543]**

**"Hey! It's Dan. I had a lot of fun today. Glad you agreed to coffee."**

   Well that was fast. Not that you were one who could judge or even totally know when it's okay to text someone after you get their number. You went ahead and put his number into your phone and replied.

**"Of course!-**

  No, no no.... Backspace... That's too formal sounding for this.

**"No problem!-**

That's better...

**"No problem! I had a lot of fun too. I can't wait to hang out again-**

No no no no no, that's assuming that he wants to hang out again. Don't be clingy!

**"No problem! I had a lot of fun too. When can I see you again?"**

No, still assuming...

**"No problem! I had a lot of fun too. Can I see you again?"**

  Hm... That seems... Cliche lovestory-esque. You thought for a minute, your finger hovering over the send button. Who knows, maybe trying to live out a cliche romantic comedy could prove fun. But then again, you could drive him away trying to act like that... Your finger moved away from the send button. As you did so your grip on your phone slipped, and down it went. You managed to catch it, thank goodness, but when you looked at the screen you realized you had accidentally pressed the send button. No. No you weren't finished! You began to inwardly panic as you walked. 

  That was not the impression you wanted him to receive. You pressed your hand to your forehead. After a little while of mentally scolding yourself, you heard a ping from your phone. Oh god, he saw it. He saw it and has replied. You hesitantly opened the text.

**[Danny]**

**"Haha sure, I'd love to see you again. When are you free?"**

Oh thank God. He seemed to be okay with your wording. You were relieved to say the least. 

**"Any time after work. I usually get off around 4."**

You sent it and continued walking, watching those around you stir and listened as the crowd talked and laughed. The walk was so much more peaceful in the mornings. You heard another ping. 

**[Danny]**

**"How about Friday after you get off work, then? I got this great place in mind."**

You smiled. There he went again, making you all bubbly without even trying. He wasn't even saying anything funny or anything. He was just making plans and here you are giggling like a school girl. You sighed. So much for 'just a guy' right?

**"It's a date then."**

 


End file.
